


tied up to this feeling

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's the perfect end to a perfect evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : colours  
> Prompt:The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Caitlin buys black lacy lingerie.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/781693.html?thread=101348477#t101348477

It is, Caitlin thinks, the perfect end to a perfect evening. 

An actual date with Joe uninterrupted by STAR Labs and whatever the latest meta human of the week was up to. Delicious food, a lovely bottle of wine, conversation over candlelight and a shared desert. Joe's hands lingering on her shoulders as he helped her on with her coat, gently pulling her hair free of the collar. His hand on the small of her back as they wait for a cab, warm in hers as they carry on the conversation on the journey back to her place. 

She invites him in for coffee. 

He accepts. 

She doesn't go near the coffee machine. 

Instead they're kissing like teenagers before the front door even closes, his coat and hers lying side by side on the floor as she kicks off her shoes and leads him to her bedroom. 

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't planned for this to happen and she has a hunch that not only does Joe know this, but approves wholeheartedly. That hunch gets a whole lot stronger when she stands in front of him, tugs at the waist of her simple wrap dress and with one practised flick of her wrist, lets it fall open, with one practised shrug of her shoulders lets it fall to the ground behind her. 

His hands fall to his sides and his jaw goes slack as he looks her up and down. He swallows hard as he reaches out to trail one finger along the lacy trim at the edge of the black bra she's wearing. Goosebumps erupt on her skin at his touch and when his other hand lands on her hip, plays with the thin strip of black lace there, he swallows again. 

"You like?" She knows he does, is going for teasing, but her voice is breathy, breathless and the way he looks at her, the way his lips turn up, doesn't help her at all. 

"Oh, I like." His voice is lower than she's ever heard it. "You wear stuff like this all the time?" 

He succeeds at teasing better than she had but when she answers, "Yes," the smile is wiped off his face in a hurry. "Always," she adds and it has the added bonus of being the truth. His gaze moves for just a moment, lands on the chest of drawers across the room and she can almost hear him wondering exactly what other delights she's hiding inside there. 

One thing's for sure, she intends to show him every one. 

His gaze snaps back to her quickly, like enough is enough and he can't bear to look away for any longer. He smiles as his hand moves from her hip up her side, fingers running along the strap of the bra, finding their way underneath and sliding it down her arm. Once again, his touch makes her shiver and his smile tells her he didn't miss the effect he was having on her. 

"If I'd known that," he says quietly, "we might not have made it to dinner."

At that, Caitlin chuckles, her fingers finding the buttons of his shirt, slowly beginning to undo them. "Then I think we should make up for lost time," she says as she stands on tiptoe and brings her lips to his. 

He doesn't answer her, not in words at least. 

But he definitely has other ways of showing that they're in complete agreement.


End file.
